


Not the Pirate's Life for Sam

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, One Piece References, Post-Case, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Dean met the Straw Hats.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 2





	Not the Pirate's Life for Sam

The case had been a bust. While infinitely weird, it was not their kind of thing. Honestly, Sam was not sure what that had been. They'd claimed to be pirates on vacation. Sam was somewhat skeptical. Most of them looked pretty normal, but there was that guy who was obsessed with swords and said he could fight with three of them at a time. And the moose man thing. Not to mention that rubbery guy. That was not normal. He'd said he'd eaten some kind of magical fruit that made him that way, which definitely sounded like their kind of thing. Sam was dying to try to research it when they got back to the bunker. 

That is if he could refrain from killing his brother first.

“Hey, Sam did you eat the 'devil's fruit'? If you did, you're supposed to be able to do something cool right? Not that I've ever seen you do anything as cool at that guy, but it could be a hidden talent, right?”

Sam sighed. At least Dean wasn't still going on about the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
